As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The presence of wireless communication technology (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, mobile broadband and other high speed wireless devices, etc.) in information handling systems is becoming increasingly prevalent. An information handling system enabled for wireless communication technology typically employs radio and antenna subsystems for receiving and transmitting wireless electronic signals. To further increase wireless communication capabilities of information handling systems, and in particular mobile computing devices, designers and manufacturers are beginning to implement in information handling systems multi-gigabit speed wireless communications technology, sometimes referred to as “Wireless Gigabit” or “WiGig,” operating over the 60-GHz radio-frequency band.
Topologies of the 60-GHz wireless technology often require partitioning of baseband circuitry and radio-frequency/antenna modules. Such radio-frequency/antenna modules are often of a fairly large size due to the arrangement of an X-Y antenna array structure on such modules. At least one or more of such radio-frequency/antenna modules may be needed to implement a 60-GHz module design, and due to distributed architecture and large antenna array sizes, it may become increasingly difficult to integrate such modules in mobile computing devices, particularly as the industry is trending towards ever thinner and lighter-weight form factors.